Symbiote
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds a Symbiote?


**AN: I do not own Naruto or Spider-man.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Jutsu"**

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

In the village of Konoha we find six year old Naruto Uzumaki running from a mob of enraged villagers. Deciding he had a better chance of escape if he was outside the village he ran towards the wall surrounding the village reaching it he found the small breach that he had often used as a means to wander the forests just beyond the village, Naruto slipped through the opening then bolted into the forest hiding among the trees and bushes.

As he hid Naruto noticed the mob getting closer to his hiding spot thinking quickly Naruto grabbed a rock, when he saw nobody looking towards him he threw it towards the area across from him drawing the mob's attention. Seeing the mob head towards the noise Naruto used this chance to slink further into the forest.

Deep in the forest Naruto found himself in a clearing quickly surveying the area to ensure no one was around Naruto sat against a tree to catch his breath he looked to the stars finding the sight of them strangely calming. Then one gave a strange twinkle caught his eye not knowing what it was Naruto decided to make a wish, "I wish I could make some real friends." Naruto said quietly as he hoped with all his heart that it would come true, as he stared up at the star he noticed it looked like it was getting closer actually it was coming right for him. Naruto turned to run but it was too late as the star landed right behind him creating a massive crater, the force from the impact had sent Naruto flying a good ten feet away from the crater.

As he picked himself up Naruto thought about running to the village and telling the Hokage, but then the mob would know where to find him and he really didn't want that so he decided to head further into the forest but first he wanted to see what had made the crater. Reaching the edge of the crater Naruto was shocked to see a rock about the size of a pickle stone "How could something so small make this large of a hole?" Naruto wondered, unfortunately Naruto failed to notice the ground under his feet had begun to crumble before it gave way Naruto yelped as he fell into the crater.

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto said as he rubbed his head, he then opened his eyes to see he was lying next to the rock the heat from it was hellish so he got up and began to move away from it. Naruto stopped when he heard something crack he looked back to see a red and black ooze seeping from the rock. "What is that stuff?" Naruto wondered, failing to notice that the ooze was steadily creeping closer to him until it reeled back and lunged at him.

Naruto tried to evade it but the strange goop latched onto his arm and began to spread all over his body "HEL **P ME!"** Naruto called as the ooze began to cover his face.

(Meanwhile)

The villagers had resumed their search for _'the demon brat'_ when they heard someone scream for help, recognizing the voice as the very person they were hunting they headed towards it thinking one of their fellows had caught the 'Kyuubi brat' they approached the area without fear. When the villagers arrived they found a huge crater and several ANBU putting out the fires surrounding it, cursing that they would not be able to finish what they had started especially since one of the ANBU present were Inu(Dog) and Hebi(Snake) two very adamant protectors of Naruto.

Seeing the mob of villagers told Hebi a great deal more than any amount of interrogation would, causing her to give a very low growl. Inu looked towards Hebi before following her eyes to the villagers his lone eye narrowed at them, but just as he was about to say something they heard something moving in the crater, everyone turned to see a strange being climbing out of the crater. "Who are you?" Inu demanded, the figure looked to him and replied, **"We have no name."** "Why are you here?" Inu asked, **"We wish to speak with your leader."** The figure replied.

Several of the ANBU were on guard at this request "What's your reason for wanting to meet with the Hokage?" Inu asked as Itachi(Weasel) appeared behind the figure and attempted to grab him, only to be prevented when a third arm appeared and grabbed the ANBU by his mask before throwing him towards Inu and Hebi. Thankfully Taka(Hawk) caught Itachi and helped him back to his feet, turning back to the figure everyone was shocked to see that the arm that had been used to throw Itachi was but one of four new arms giving the figure six in total.

 **"Our reason has to do with a young boy we met a few minutes ago."** The being said grossing his main arms, "What boy?" Hebi asked a little fearful of the answer, **"A young boy with brilliant blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek, he was chased into these woods by that mob over there."** The being replied jerking his thumb over at the mob, Hebi rounded on the mob ready to beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp and would have had Inu not stopped her "Calm down we'll deal with them later." Inu said as he tightened his grip on her shoulder "Now where is the young boy?" he asked hoping Naruto was alright, **"He is safe but, you shall not find him until after we have met with the Hokage. Are. We. Clear."** The figure replied punctuating the last bit to get his point across.

* * *

 **AN: Well there it is please tell me what you think.**


End file.
